


Why Don't you take a break?~

by Kamiria



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiria/pseuds/Kamiria
Summary: Jumin is always busy at work, and sometimes it just becomes too much.So reader decides to help him out with some of the stress~





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is the more dominant one in this one-shot~  
> The entire story is seen from Jumin's view~  
> Hope you all enjoy!

I felt the pain of the sore muscles in my back, as I tried to sit up more properly. But the stinging pain continued to linger, as I once again bended my back, to get a better look at the piles of paperwork on my desk. The paper towers seemed never-ending, and I let out a distressed sigh, while moving my shoulders in search of a more comfortable position.

 

Work had been so overly stressing lately, leaving no time for personal affairs. And honestly, it had slowly been driving me insane. But considering my current situation, I had no other choice than to leave my personal desires to myself. With closed eyes I leaned back in my office chair and let out another distressed sigh, while running a hand through my raven black hair. 

The sound of a door opening, brought me back out of my trance. I opened my tired eyes, and glanced around my office. I could have sworn I heard the door open, but there was no one to be seen, not even an open door. I furrowed my eyebrows, and let out a displeased grunt. Today had been straight up torture. Tons of paperwork, uninteresting calls and people, not to mention the constant reminder my body was sending me, about my sexual desires. 

I heard the sound of muffled movements behind me, but before I could react I felt the soothing feeling of someone's hot breath on my neck, and familiar arms were wrapped around me as well. “(Y/N)...” I stated, and I received a low giggle in return. Oh god, I could feel my arousal building up, as she pressed herself against me from behind. A particular set of breasts that were pressed against my neck didn’t help either. After a few moments, her soft delicate hands started to play with my hair, then the jacket of my business suit, and last but not least, my dress shirt. “Hm, I take it you want something?” I spoke, and wanted to sound like what she was doing, wasn’t affecting me at all. But her touch made it very difficult, and caused my words to shake as they left my mouth. 

“I had the feeling you were stressed, but I didn’t realise it was this bad~” She purred into my ear, before gently brushing her lips against it. “Let me help you relieve the stress baby~” I felt a tickling sensation in my lower body, before letting a low relieved moan escape my lips. “Please do~” 

She then pulled my chair away from desk, and I figured it was to make space for herself. I felt a hand run down my arm, and the owner of the hand soon revealed herself. And my god, was I happy she did. She was wearing the most amazing pieces of clothing I have ever seen. It was a set of both panties and bra, that could only be described as cute and sexy at the same time. A cute black bra with fluffed ends covered her chest, but a small cat-shaped hole showed off her cleavage. The pair of matching black panties had small cat ears attached, and were held on to her body via black strings. Around her neck was black collar, with a little bell attached. 

I could feel myself breathing more and more heavily the closer she got, as I hungrily eyed her up and down. When she was finally close enough, I trailed my fingers over her hot body, making her giggle once again. “Why don’t you sit?” I asked, the desperation clear in my voice. (Y/N) shook her head, as a smirk formed on her lips. “Nope~ Not just yet~” Her delicate hands traced my thighs, gently massaging them. I tried to speak, but she quickly silenced me, by placing a finger over my lips. “You’re so stressed these days…” (Y/N) muttered with a frown, as her finger left my lips, and slowly continued down. “So just sit back~” Her hand was now painfully close to my forming erection, and her smirk formed once again. “And relax~”

 

“(Y/N)!...” I breathed, trying not to lose my calm. She gave me a confident smile, before seductively pulling down the zipper to my pants, with her teeth. I could feel myself getting harder, as she continued to work her magic. She eagerly pulled down my dress pants, but only slightly. A bulge was very visible in my black boxers, and (Y/N) had definitely noticed. She hungrily took glances between me and the bulge in my boxers. She then slowly and sensually pulled them down, way too slowly for my taste, but eventually freeing my hardened member.

“(Y/N), please” I whispered huskily, trying to bite back a moan, She looked up at me with innocent (E/C) eyes. Her innocent look quickly switched to one of lust, when she saw my flustered expression. Seeing her lick her lips while being so close to my naked lower regions, made me want to take her then and there. “I can see it on your face, you want to take control so desperately~” She muttered with a grin, oh how I wanted to wipe it off her pretty face, and replace it with pure ecstasy. 

(Y/N) let her soft fingers run over my erection, and I could feel my legs shake at the long wanted feeling. “But right now, I’m gonna be the one in charge~” And with that, (Y/N) sank to her knees, and with a seductive wink, she embraced my member with her hand. I let out a low hum of satisfaction, as she continued to gently rub me with her hand. I inhaled sharply, as I felt the warmth of her tongue, the warmth quickly seeking through my body. I felt a sudden urge to tangle my fist in her hair, but ended up shakily gripping the armrest of my office chair with a small gasp, as she took the tip into her mouth. Who could have known my little sweet could be so naughty?

Soon, (Y/N) had most of my member inside her mouth. Her lips were darkened and wet with saliva, as she continued to eagerly move her head up and down. Since when had she become so good at this? Just thinking about it made me shiver. I desperately tried to hold back my moans, as I remembered where we were. We were in my office, in a crowded office building. The mere thought of getting caught, sent excitement running through my body, but the consequences would be rather serious. “(Y/N), Ahhaa~ What are we gonna do, hngmm, if someone walks in?” I managed to mutter, with a voice that was already muffled by the hands covering my mouth. She made one last sloppy suck, before releasing my member with a satisfying “pop”. 

(Y/N) looked up at me, and I couldn’t even begin to describe how beautiful she looked. Her face was flustered from the sexual action, and saliva was running from the corners of her mouth. Her (E/C) eyes clouded by lust, but I was sure she wasn't the only one in the room with lust clouded eyes. She let out another low giggle, before speaking up. “Let’s just hope nobody walks in on us~” And with that, she went back to her previous “Business”. She slowly lowered her head, before raising herself again. This pattern continued, as she switched between experimentally swirling her tongue around my member, using her hands where she couldn’t reach, and very, very, gently scraping her teeth against it, creating friction I never knew could be so pleasing. 

I could feel myself getting closer, as (Y/N) worked her sensual magic. And I just couldn’t keep my hands of that beautiful head of her’s. As gentle as I could, I started to caress and play with her hair, as I muttered for her to keep going. “You’re so good at this, and you look so beautiful while doing it too~” (Y/N) hummed in delight at my praise, and continued to suck me off. She must have felt I was close, because she suddenly started to suck a little harder, swirl her tongue more, and swallow around it. i could feel the known feeling of sweet release coming closer and closer. A fire pooling low in my abdomen was suddenly released, and I could have sworn that time suddenly stopped, and stars formed before my eyes, glancing between white light. When I finally regained my lost senses, i found that my sweet (Y/N) had swallowed it all, as to not make a mess. But despite her effort to clean it all up, I noticed some had gotten on her face as she pulled away. This left a satisfying smirk on my lips. It made me feel like she was really mine.

“That was amazing, thank you” I breathed, before leaning down to leave a soft kiss on her forehead. (Y/N) returned my smile, but her expression soon changed to one, that could only be described as playful. the look she gave me alone, was enough to make me shiver once again. She licked her swollen lips as she rose from the floor, before steadily placing herself in my lap. A low chuckle emerged from my chest, as she slowly but steadily began to rub her clothed entrance against my member.

The chuckle was replaced by a low growl, as I felt myself grow hard again. A series of grunts left my lips, as she pressed down harder, creating friction, and fueling my growing desire. (Y/N) locked her eyes with mine, but soon she was taking glances at my lips, while biting her own. I didn’t really know what to say. Here she was, the love of my life seductively fucking all my stress and worries away. All I wanted was to touch her, but I didn’t want to ruin her so called “plan”. (Y/N) must have read it in my expression, would there be any other reason for her to laugh before saying, go ahead?

Well, she didn’t have to say it twice. My hands sensually ran down her sides, causing her to let out what sounded like a purr. This whole cat thing really fit her. First of all the outfit fit her body perfectly, making her look like a cat worthy of first place in every beauty contest. Secondly, sometimes she could act just like one, sweet, loving and unpredictable. 

I was brought out of my thoughts, when i suddenly felt (Y/N)’s hot breath on my neck. My hands ended up resting on her hips, and I slowly caressed the soft skin. (Y/N) hummed in delight, as she planted small kisses down my neck. Suddenly she stopped, only to slowly pull down her cute black panties. My breath got caught in my throat, as she started to teasingly rub her wet entrance against the tip of my member. “Mmh, such a tease. But you’re already so wet, did you get so wet just by sucking me off? Naughty girl” (Y/N) mewled as i continued to switch between whispering sweet nothings in her ear, and teasingly pulling at her earlobe with my teeth. 

I stopped, when I heard a seductive chuckle escape her swollen lips. A smirk was planted on her features, and I couldn’t even get to processing why, before she had already slammed herself down on me. (Y/N) let out a cry of pleasure, that was semi-muffled because of her burying her head in my shoulder, I myself let out another series of grunts, at the oh-so amazing feeling of her being wrapped around me. I then took her delicate face in my hands, and gently caressed her cheeks. “I love you so much, you’re so damn amazing” I breathed, before locking our lips together. 

My hands continued to caress (Y/N)’s sides, as she tried her best to steadily ride me. “Mmh, just like that. You feel so good~” I huskily whispered in between heated kisses. Her lips were still soft and swollen, and I got to feel it even more as the kiss got more heated. I teasingly sucked on her bottom lip, hoping for her to invite me inside her hot, wet cavern. After what seemed like an eternity, (Y/N) opened her sweet mouth, and our tongues instantly crashed together in a heated battle.

The musky smell of sweat now dominated the office, as the two of us continued to move in perfect sync. Our hips crashed together again and again, causing the friction between our connected parts to increase. The familiar feeling of a fire spreading through my abdomen was growing stronger and stronger with every thrust from both sides and made it hard to focus. Our kisses became sloppier and sloppier, as we both neared our ends. “Are you close, my sweet?” I whispered as we pulled away from the heated kiss. (Y/N) nodded desperately, as she continued to bounce up and down. “Good, then cum for me, whenever you’re ready” And with that I slammed into her even harder, searching for that one spot I knew would make my lover dissolve into pleasure.

Our foreheads pressed against each other, as (Y/N) moaned out in ecstasy. I had finally found that one spot, and now kept slamming into her, trying hard to hit that very spot every time. It felt like the earth had stopped spinning, as (Y/N) finally came while moaning my name. I could feel her walls clenching around me, as I thrusted into her a few more times, before my fire unleashed, for the second time that day. My vision faded black for a second, as I slowly calmed down. (Y/N) was panting, her head pressed against my clothed chest. I smiled as I looked down at the beautiful woman, who was still pressed up against my body. I sighed out of satisfaction, before wrapping my arms around my beloved. I leaned close to her ear, and I was sure she could hear my heavy breathing.

“Thank you (Y/N). I’ll be sure to repay you someday~”

Even though I couldn’t see her beautiful face, I was pretty sure she was blushing.


End file.
